Between full mooons and special moments
by CURSEDvenus
Summary: [oneshot] The light of a full moon shone for my closest friend the night before her wedding... when will my full moon come?


**

* * *

(A/N): Another fanfic. A oneshot this time… it was a full moon this night so I thought about writing about it.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters…

**Genre: **Romance/ Angst

**Rating: **K+

…Enjoy…

* * *

**"Between full moons and special moments"**

4th of January 2007… Thursday

A full moon. Supposedly, those are the type of nights when good and memorable things happen. I guess this would be one. The full mooned night for my friend…

I am Hyuuga Hinata. The daughter of one of the governors of this country. Living with an important title such as that is not as easy as it sounds. In fact, it caused me a lot more trouble than it should have.

Tomorrow is the wedding, the wedding of the one man I blindly loved from when we were kids. And till now, at the age of 21, he has not seen me, has not looked my way for more than a mere friend. I was given an invitation, not because HE was the one that handed it over to me… no. Because his fiancé was coincidentally… one of my closest friends. Haruno Sakura.

We became close friends after the boy she thought she loved left the country to see things with his brother. She talked to me about him, about his problems and troubles. And truthfully speaking, I learned more about the boy she thought she loved more than her herself. I felt pity for her back then. We were only in high school when he left, and he left a broken hearted and worried girl. I talked to her, trying to comfort her in her time of distress. Little did I know that I was only a back up girl, that I was only a small reason in her gaining her happiness back. When I saw that she was starting to cheer up, I was happy. Being the dim witted girl that I was and still am, I believed that I was the one who brought her smile back, that I was the one that helped her move on. How juvenile. It wasn't me at all. It was him… the blonde boy and now a man who did it, who lent her a shoulder when she cried. No wonder tears never fell down from her emerald eyes when we talked… No wonder.

Sakura was never the type to be livid for no practical reason, and she trusted me, she told me EVERYTHING. From the things I needed to know, to the things that even she had no use of. She was my closest friend after all. And she also knew about me, she knew my feelings and my problems… at least some that is.

So being the stead fast girl she was, she explained to me what Naruto did for her. She told me that he was patient even though he felt for her. He never looked jealous every time she talked about the raven haired survivor. She also mentioned him being more mature than before. I asked 'how' back then and my only response was her famous 'smile' and a shrug, a sign that things were happening. And those 'things' were being kept from me, only because Sakura cared, she didn't want to hurt me.

0x0x0x0

I open my dark wooden closet with my pale and slim hands, my fingers brushing smoothly over the treated lumber. The sight in front of me brings a small tug to my lips, a dim light showing on my face. The dress I was to wear to the wedding tomorrow, so beautiful… it worried me that it would not suit my simple body. It scared me to know that the dress was made for me, only to be wasted in the end. A plain yet long and white sleeveless dress, a few sparkles shining from the reflection of the candle in my room was anything but invisible.

There were places I could clearly see were for curves, something I don't and never will have. Although it was a simple dress for the flower girl, I knew for a fact that it was still too amazing for me. I just hoped that tomorrow would go by fast… at least for me.

0x0x0x0

The year after she started to open up; she told me everything, her eyes showing nothing but guilt and love for HIM. When I heard her, I tried to shake myself awake, vaguely thinking I was dreaming. No, having a nightmare. It turned out that I wasn't, that it was all real, the fact that he confessed to her like all the other times when we were in school, although this one seemed different, according to what my pink haired friend told me. And also the fact that she returned his feelings, finally giving him what he wanted for so long was definitely… real. I doubt I will ever forget that day.

It took me another year to let go, to move on just like what Sakura did. It was hard, very hard since unlike Sakura, I bottled up my sadness; I hid myself from the eyes of others. Sakura, being one of my only friends, was able to see beyond the fake happiness, but all I did was push her away, saying words that I had to handle it myself and that I would be okay. Although she insisted for more than a couple of months, in the end, it was not like she gave up… it was more like she took my words and trusted me into REALLY taking care of myself.

In the year that I tried to forget, tried to open up my heart once again, he came back. The raven haired boy that caused Sakura's heart to break had come back. Although only half a year was left for school, he attended frequently, the same cold face and uncaring eyes gaining much unintended attention in school.

Sakura was happy that he was back, and that he was okay. I was already half done in making my fake smile real, but I cared about Naruto so I was hoping her answer would be the right one. I asked her if she still loved Naruto even though her previous love came back, and she answered me with a smile, saying something about the heart leading you to the right one in the end. I was relieved to hear that actually, knowing that she hadn't just used the blonde boy because HE was gone. I was happy to know that I had a friend like her… a friend who knew what her heart wanted.

I started to spend less and less time with Sakura, reasons beyond me to explain, although I was almost sure that it was because of Naruto.

She had apologized at some point and I just smiled, knowing that if I were in her position, I figured I would have done the same thing as well. What can I say? This is love… not that I had a real taste of it, but still…

0x0x0x0

I closed my lavender eyes after I had gently blown the already half finished candle off. Darkness almost instantly swallowing the room, I still hear the faint sounds of my big family talking, and the annoying beeps of some car outside. It was a full moon, one I was going to remember.

0x0x0x0

At first, it was just school talk, the subject under our conversations always having to do with something boring. I had no idea why I even bothered back then. And until now, even though he knew that he had a million people who would want to talk to him and would listen to him like they had more than two ears; I ask myself why he chose me. He talked to only me when he needed something, he talked to only me when he was bored, and it was always me he asked for help. (Not that that happened a lot).

I was uncomfortable at the beginning, thinking he was only using me since I was weak and vulnerable. Yet when the school was near its end, I got the courage to ask him why it was only me he actually socialized with. Being the stoic boy everyone knew, he smirked and shrugged, mumbling something about 'remembering'. I didn't know what it meant at that time, neither do I now, but with the expression he had on that day, I was pretty sure that I was not a mere tool to him. Which was to my surprise… relaxing to know.

The final exams were on their way and I had become pretty close to the cold yet popular boy in school. I knew it was going to come, but it shocked me that he actually asked straight forward, and pretty much earlier than needed. He had politely requested me to join in studying, asking for at least an hour everyday. What surprised me even more was my lack of hesitation. I remember nodding quickly with a smile on my face, a faint color of pink on my cheeks, the reason unknown.

Studying went well, a few moments of embarrassment and happiness here and there. The exams came and much to my comfort, they were all easy. I could thank him for that, and I hope he had the same idea too, since I remember helping him as well through some subjects.

Graduation day was memorable. The gowns were based on personality. Blame it on the school to think up on such a brilliant plan. I remember Sakura having pink, and her boyfriend having orange… I saw that one coming. Yet I wore one of the rare colors, and so did the survivor. Black for him, and white for me, both amazingly fitted our demeanor. I liked that day, and knowing graduations, most of the people threw their hats, revealing how happy they all were at the end. I kept mine on, and so did he. We both knew what we were going to do with them. We knew perfectly.

0x0x0x0

The bright golden sun rays were able to go through my dark blue curtain, waves of the enormous star hitting my pale face, telling me to wake up with its warm voice. I obeyed the call and got up stretching, making my way towards the bathroom to clean myself up for breakfast. Today was the day.

0x0x0x0

University was not as I expected it to be. The days when I was there were all spent studying and drinking tea when I was bored. I had no friends, Sakura and Naruto both struggling with their studies as well.

As for HIM, he had left again, saying that he received a phone call from the other side of the country about his brother. He told me that he would be gone for only a month, just to settle things down over there. I guess his vocabulary was different than mine. 3 years passed and I hadn't heard a single word from him.

I applied as a nurse in one of the biggest hospitals in the country when I turned 20, refusing the offer as working in the council with my father. I told him that Hanabi would be better for the job, her skills exceeding mine, ignoring the fact that I was almost twice her age.

I had to get used to my job first, my shyness always getting in my way. I had stopped stuttering in one of the years in high school so that was no problem. But I was getting lonely, Naruto and Sakura already engaged, the thoughts in my mind always being shared with no one else but my conscience.

0x0x0x0

I made my way to the breakfast table, my now long midnight hair tied up in a high bun to prevent it from hitting obstacles.

"Ohio, Hinata-sama."

He was a gentleman, always soft spoken now, his voice monotone yet caring at the same time. He WAS my precious cousin after all and… a close friend.

I returned the greeting and smiled to my mature sister, a smirk being sent my way after my gesture of kindness. I bowed to my father which was regarded with a nod and then I sat down slowly, beginning with my food politely.

0x0x0x0

A year after my job as a nurse, I receive an invitation, one to my closest friend's wedding. One to HIS wedding. Time went by so fast; I hadn't realized that the engagement was already a year old. It was to be held in a semi large hall somewhere near my family's compound. Despite the fact that I am extremely happy for Sakura, I can't help but be a teed bit jealous. She was perfect, she deserves a man like him; they fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. One I was never supposed to be in, in the first place. It just took me sometime to find that out.

It was to be in a week's time, giving me no less than a couple of days to choose my dress. My pink haired friend came over on one of the days, her face as bright as brightness could be. We went shopping that day, her talents clearly showing in the arts of walking around a mall. She told me that I was to be her flower girl, leaving me neither time nor opportunity to decline the kind offer. I was never good in crowds, so that was something that had to be done by someone else. I accepted without my willing to and reluctantly let the tailor take me measurements for the dress. Her wedding was going to be a day to remember, for more than one reason mind you.

0x0x0x0

The sun was at a very good angle for a happy day like this. Its waves neither too hot nor too dim. It was perfect weather. I smiled into the invisible yet warm rays, I was happy for them, really.

Taking a quick shower, I realized that even though today was the day of Sakura's and Naruto's wedding, my mind was definitely straying away from thinking about it. It was wandering through the memories of someone else, that someone being an important person to me yet not being able to see him for 3 whole years now. Funny… I was able to try to avoid thinking about him for the sake of university and work, why was I thinking about him now? And at this time… Weird.

I dry my small body up, the smell of sweet vanilla clearly stating what type of body wash I used. I hang my towels up neatly, quickly putting the under gown on and making my way to the mirror, brush in hands and ready to untangle my dark blue locks. I smile at my reflection, happy to know that I had no dark circles under my lavender eyes. So it wasn't a lie… I WAS happy.

--

A close friend… That's what I considered him to be, but now… being separated from him for more than I can count of days, I am beginning to have my doubts, my feelings declaring things to me I never even thought about when he was here. I wanted to see him again… I wanted him to smirk at me teasingly again… at least once more.

--

Light make up decorating my small face, I ghostly smile at my reflection once again, still trying to convince myself that I was at least somewhat pretty. But I always had a feeling that the mirror contradicted that thought, the same idea that I was nothing but simple returning to my mind. I stand up and fetch the dress, my room already filled with the aroma of fresh flowers. I liked to smell good; at least THAT I knew how to do.

--

I was never able to witness a real smile emit from him, but I could see behind the mask, I was able to see when he was actually smiling but still smirking from the outside, and THAT I was proud of. I just hope that one day he takes off his mask and shows me for real, shows me the one thing I admire about people. A true light hearted smile.

--

My shoes were rather uncomfortable, my feet not really used to wearing high heels. I walked courteously out of my room, nothing but a small bag in my hand, a cell phone and a wallet being held hostages inside. I smiled to my already dressed up cousin, my eyes clearly amazed with how he looked. He was always charming to me, his long hair, his calm face and his darker eyes than mine always seeming to catch me off my feet. I prayed that one day he would find that special girl that would tell him that he looked handsome. I really did.

--

Although his mouth never declared so, I saw it in his eyes, his onyx orbs begging for anybody to let the real survivor out, telling me that the cold and stoic boy every one else saw was not real, was nothing but a made up. Nothing but a façade to trick people into leaving him alone. By the time I realized and actually understood what his eyes were telling me, it was too late, he got that phone call regarding his older brother the next day.

--

I stay happily silent as my cousin drove through the somewhat empty roads. I could see he was happy too. Naruto WAS an important person to him; it was HE who had saved his life after all, spiritually. And I am most grateful to Naruto for that. Because of him, my cousin has started to live a better life. One I was glad to be in.

--

Sometimes he would start getting nervous over some unknown cause. I would get worried and I would ask what was wrong and he'd shrug and try to say something, his eyes immediately looking at the opposite direction my pale ones were looking at. But it always ended the same way, he would stand up and take a deep breath, smirking at me before walking away, telling me to forget about it. It happened quite usually, and it started a few months before his departure. Before he left, he said that the next time we met, he would tell me for real… making me even more worried. It seemed like it was something important.

--

I return the affectionate wave my emerald eyed friend gave me, my quiet cousin parking his car carefully next to another familiar black car. I didn't realize who it belonged to, but I had a feeling it wasn't the first time I saw it. I shrug happily, knowing that there would be plenty other familiar things around here. It was a wedding after all. I smile to my cousin before getting out of the car and shyly walk up to my soon to be married friend. She wasn't dressed yet, I figured she would as soon as the people start arriving. I was welcomed with one of her kind smiles and a 'thank you' for coming. I glance back at my cousin to see that he too had a small group welcoming him. I knew all of them; every single one attended the same school since we were children so it was a happy sight. I smile at Sakura, Ino, and Tenten, their taller bodies leading mine into the hall.

--

I went to university, trying to not let the sadness of his disappearance get to me. It wasn't the first time I felt like this, so I guessed I was used to it… I was wrong though. Even if I was able to go through both university and work without really letting myself down, I knew that somewhere inside me, I missed him… a lot.

0x0x0x0

A few minutes later, I was seated in one of the first rows, my now happy expression faced to the two important people to me. They looked so cheerful, the now grown up woman was beautiful with her stunning white wedding gown. The boy I remembered to be loud and childish looked so mature now, his smile warming the heart of his soon to be wife. He was standing proudly, his left hand in my friend's right. They were about to seal it. To seal their marriage with of course, a kiss. I smiled happily as they leaned to each other, I was happy. Knowing that an important person to me was finally having her moment really pleased me.

An hour later, we headed to the reception, my cousin still silent yet obviously glad with what had just happened. I ate lunch quietly, taking quick glances at the newly weds every now and then. After a small dessert, I said my goodbyes happily, telling my friend who wanted me to stay that there was something I needed to do. Even though I was over Naruto and anything that had to do with my feelings before for him, I was only human, so I couldn't help but feel that very slight tinge of sadness and jealousy. I didn't want to be unfair to Sakura, so it was from another point of view. It was just that I had yet to have my moment, to find that one person who would be so dear to me.

I explained to my cousin that I would be home late that night, and he understood completely, already knowing where my destination was pinpointed. I smiled kindly at him which he returned with a gentle nod, signaling me a positive answer to leave. He gave me the keys to his car and told me that it was okay, and that he would be dropped home by Shikamaru.

I made my way to the car, taking the annoying high heels off as soon as I was inside and replacing them with my favorite slip ons. I brought them to the car secretly that morning, intentionally planning to take the high meaningless shoes off once the wedding was done.

I sighed into the afternoon sky, the warm rays of the sun shining brightly though my cousin's car windows. I backed up cautiously, keeping in mind that my cousin would not be happy to find a dent in his new automobile. I headed towards that place… a place where I frequently go to, to talk to a very important person.

I placed a white flower, where many other dried ones lay side by side. I smiled at the tombstone, the neatly carved in words almost completely covered with dust:

_Here lies Hyuuga Hinta_

_A caring wife and a wonderful mother of two._

_May you rest in peace._

_1964-1991_

A single tear always drops when I visit her. So the one that dropped now, fell onto the rich soil, showing that her exit from this world did not make me happy. I was 5 when she closed her eyes, never to open them again. Even though I was young, I knew what it meant to have a mother, and she was the best example. It just saddened me to know that she had to leave me to figure out the rest on my own, but that's life… Everyone dies.

I smiled at the white object that was placed onto the tombstone 3 years ago. I remembered that day like it recently just happened. The day I graduated, I came here with him. We both did the same thing with our graduation hats. We placed them on top of where our mothers lied and told them that we did it, told them that we had stepped on into the cycle of life.

I looked around, looking for the place where his mother and father laid, their graves not too far from my mother's. I smiled when I spotted the black hat quietly minding its own business and staying where it should be. I nodded, planning to go to their graves after I finished with my mom's.

"Good afternoon, Oka-san. Today was her day. Sakura finally got married to Naruto. Remember? That boy I used to have a silly crush on when I was small? Yes, him. He's not a boy now though; he looked so much like a man today it was nice to see him like that. I am happy for my friend; she's content and ready to take on the responsibilities of a wife. But Oka-san… do you think I will get my chance? Do you think the day when I get to wear a wedding gown will come? They say that there is a prince charming for every princess, but am I even royalty? Please know that I will never forget about you and that I will try my best to live life to the fullest, I wouldn't want you having me being a waste. Oto-san misses you, and so does Hanabi. I think they mentioned visiting you this coming weekend. Neji-nii-san will accompany them as well. But you know me; I like to visit you alone at times, just me and you."

I smile at the ground and lean down, my fingertips brushing the dirt off my mother's gravestone, "Rest in peace, mother."

I stand up and make my way to the grave of his parents, another white flower in my hands. I place it down gently, noticing something white under a thin sheet of dirt. I brush off the dirt and notice see that it is an envelope, one definitely with his hand writing on it, saying that it was for his mom and dad. Curiosity took over me as I open the envelope slowly, a single paper folded neatly now in my hands. Although my mind told me not to read it since it could be private, I was nosy so I read on, and the only result that happened after reading it was tears of an unknown emotion.

_Dear Mother and Father:_

_I have finished school. I graduated today, and I got good grades. I have to thank her. She helped me study when she could have been doing better things than sitting with a boy like me, opening boring books. I am writing this to tell you that mother; I don't know what is happening. I don't know what I am feeling and that I am confused. I have never been told anything about girls and now, I regret not asking at least some simple questions. I thought that when I came back after seeing to Onee-chan, I would have nothing to worry about, especially girls. I was glad to know that Sakura was over me and that she was now with Naruto, but what I didn't know was that there was another girl, a girl who I just had to stick to. Mother, she was broken. Her heart was in pieces because Sakura ended up with the one she loved. I could have just left her alone; I could have minded my own business, but no. She was one of the very few that wasn't from my annoying fans yet still smiled at me as a person. I decided that I liked that smile so I got close to her, taking it slowly and starting with schoolwork. After that, we talked more and she started to go on, and I was happy to know that her mind was always in the situation instead of wandering about that blonde haired boy. A lot of girls do that mother, and I'm glad she doesn't. _

_I received a phone call; they told me that Aniki got into trouble again so they asked me to go. I was also told that it would last for a month, but I secretly told myself that I would stay away longer. I lied to her mother. I didn't want to but I did. I just needed to gain more strength emotionally, and I didn't want her to know. I am starting to get nervous with her. I am starting to feel things I've never felt towards her… what are they Oka-san? What are they? _

_I am sorry about the long letter. I have to leave now, and I promise I will visit you and father soon, and dad? I'm getting stronger… I hope you can see me wherever you are._

_Take care, your son._

My hands shook as my shoulders trembled, the tears already gushing down my pale eyes. He never told me. He kept it away for a reason even he didn't know. I fold the paper and quickly return it to the envelope and place it on his parent's graves. I felt so guilty, I saw his eyes, I knew they were begging about something but I realized too late. Now, I have no idea when he will return, or if he even will.

"So you read it."

I gasped, for the voice scared me and it was terribly familiar. I turned around and was faced with an all recognizable face. Tears made their way to my eyes again, not knowing whether to feel happiness for his arrival or sadness because it had been so long.

I tried to say his name, tried to say at least the first letter, but my tongue was stuck, so I did the most rational thing I could have thought of at that moment. I ran towards the figure and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let go. My tears were now free, wetting his dark shirt, my hands clasping the back of his shirt possessively.

"D-don't do that a-again." I managed to choke out, my voice croaky from crying.

I heard a muffled chuckle as two arms were wrapped around my small waist, his head burying itself in my midnight hair. He was back… I was holding him as he was me.

"Tadaima." He teasingly whispered out, holding me even closer.

I smiled happily as tears continued to exit my lavender eyes,

"Okairi…" I whispered back, echoing the word over and over again to show how grateful I was.

"Okairi."

0x0x0x0

**A month later**

3rd of February… Saturday.

Another full moon. The last time I saw one was when Sakura's wedding was to be the next day. Now as I stand up to get my cell phone that was telling me I had a new message, I was hoping that somewhere out there, this full moon was a sign for a special night for a special someone.

I smile at the message and smile at my cousin, leaving it to him to read my expression. He nods kindly and rolls his eyes playfully, knowing exactly who it was that sent the message.

_Meet me at my family's compound remains… NOW._

He was very demanding I could see, it just made me laugh inwardly how although his cold and stoic self was no more, it still managed to peek out and show itself once in awhile. Now, he was more like my cousin; calm, cool, and collected.

I step out of my new car and run quickly to the place that was specified in the message, a cheeky smile creeping onto my face.

"Good evening." I say happily with my low voice, my eyes closing from the intense smile that was bothering my face.

He nods kindly then raises an elegant eyebrow at me,

"Why do you look so freakily happy?"

I bring my hands to my mouth as I cover it while I Iaugh whole heartedly.

"Wakarenai." I reply softly.

He takes a deep breath then faces the ruins of his childhood house,

"It's been 14 years for me, nearly the same amount for you too."

I sigh out and nod, realizing what he was talking about. 14 years ago, when he was 7, his older brother burned his family's house, taking out the whole family with the same last name. It was a good thing that the younger one was at school at that time so he wasn't burned to death, but he was left alone, no one but himself and his brother remaining from the family.

I walk towards his taller figure and take his left hand into both of mine, swinging it affectionately as I tried to think of something to say.

"I'm not telling you to forget, but I bet your parents would be happy to know that you are living life without the worry and sadness of what happened."

I managed to say, my eyes now looking at the same direction he was looking to. The only thing that he had to remind him about his childhood either than the killer himself, the family's house.

"Hinata…" He calls out gently, bringing his right hand to cup my face which surprised me for awhile.

"Hm?" I require softly, his left hand still being held by my two smaller ones.

"You read the letter, and it says some things about a girl." He paused for a moment then continued; determination clearly written on his handsome face, "When I went to check on my brother, I finally realized what I felt for her."

I was confused; I knew that the girl in the letter was me since he didn't talk to any girl let alone another human except me, but what I didn't understand was why he couldn't just say thank you like the letter said?

"It was annoying, keeping track of my brother and being unable to see her… Really annoying. But it helped me to know that I…" He looked into my eyes with his piercing black orbs and let his right hand fall limply at the side of his body, "that I… loved her."

I gasped with surprise at his words, my hands holding even tighter to his left hand. What was this? A confession? Was it meant for me? Maybe he got mixed up… maybe his brother did something to him. So I had to make sure I heard right before I jumped into happiness.

"H-hontoni? Is it t-true... what y-you say?"

I ask, my habit of stuttering when nervous returning.

"I thought you stopped stuttering while we were in high school." He stated out teasingly, his eyes clouded with something I saw a lot of times in people I knew. Especially in Sakura and Naruto. What was it again?

"I have to make it direct?" He asked, mostly directing the question to himself.

"Hn, Moii… Hinata, I love you." He said seriously, the hand that was still captive between both of mine relaxing and never trying to pull away.

Tears made their way down my face once again, this time out of sheer happiness. Why? Because I felt the same… I always have. It was just locked up somewhere in my heart and the key to unlocking it was to let go of my feelings for Naruto. Now opening it? Actually opening the chest and realizing my feelings for the handsome man in front of me? The trick to it… I guess it was to see him change, to finally let his real self surface, answering the call of his dark orbs.

"Sa-… Uch-… I… You…" My words were jumbling up; I was deprived to say neither his name nor his family name. He smiled at me as I let his hand free, both of my hands now desperately wiping away the salty liquid that was making my face wet.

I looked up at him and smiled light heartedly, saying the following words with just the movements of my mouth, no sound coming out whatsoever,

"I love you too."

He smiled at me, his eyes widening slightly after my confess. He reached out and held me, silence surrounding us. I found him… the person dear to me… I found him. Wait… no… HE found ME.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. It seemed like this full moon was for me. For my special moment. I hugged him even tighter, feeling safety in his arms.

I couldn't help but wonder and hope… maybe the next full moon would be the night he would give me a ring, the words that are as affectionate and loving as 'I love you' escaping his lips. But then again… I'm being too optimistic. I guess this is special enough… for now that is.

I smile into the man's chest, saying my final farewell to anything that had something to do with my closest friend's husband.

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

* * *

**May: **It was long don't you think? But I liked it. It took me around maybe 4 hours to do this, so I'm feeling good about it I guess. Sasuke X Hinata are my favorite pairing so you're going to see a lot of fanfics about them written by yours truly… I don't guarantee all of them being good, most will depend on my mood, and I'm not doing too well these days.

Anyways, I hope Sasuke isn't too OOC in this fic… I know he is in some places, but what the heck! I DID state myself not owning Naruto and any of its characters right?

Hope you liked this fanfiction. Remember… If you ever want a oneshot or twoshot written by me of course under an anime I know, do not hesitate in asking me… I shall try my best.

Take care


End file.
